Aucune pitié
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Jim retrouve Ed sur la tombe de Kristen et les confessions virent vite à l'affrontement.


Disclaimer : Je ne suis propriétaire d'aucun de ces personnages, Bruno Heller a de la chance.

Précision : Je me lance dans un slash Ed/Jim car j'aime beaucoup cette connexion entre eux, elle est presque aussi évidente que le Jim/Oswald et Oswald/Ed. Désolée, je voix des connexions partout. Par contre, je conserve contre mon gré la mort d'Elijah pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi dégoûtée par la mort d'un personnage, si ce n'est Gertrud. C'est vrai quoi c'est de la torture... Oswald venait de le retrouver après avoir perdu sa mère et il le perd aussi quelques jours après. Écœurant! Sinon, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Comment Ed pouvait-il insinuer ça ? Jim Gordon était présent depuis assez longtemps dans cette ville corrompue pour savoir que "pitié" était un mot qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Lui-même avait fini par franchir la ligne en trouant le cuir de Galavan. Il avait toujours considéré le plus jeune et le considérait encore comme son ami bien que celui-ci ait basculé du mauvais côté.

Heureusement, Jim n'avait averti aucun policier. Ed contenait très mal son mauvais côté et faisait feu aussi vite que ses énigmes lui sortaient de la bouche. Il l'aurait tué, s'il aurait pu aurait tiré dans le tas et finalement aurait été abattu. Il y avait eu assez avec l'assassinat de Pinkney. Jim savait dès à présent que Ed avait perdu la raison depuis un bon bout de temps et qu'il n'en avait que contre lui en cet instant. Mais pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il avait trop fouiné dans la disparition de Kristen Kringle ? Si c'était le cas, heureusement que Lee était partie sinon elle y serait passée avant lui. Sa fausse couche lui avait donné envie de prendre un grand recul par rapport à sa vie. Mais Ed avait autrefois un immense respect pour lui et ne le cachait pas, même quand Jim lui rabattait son caquet à cause de ses énigmes. En restait-il ne serait-ce qu'une once ?

Le scientifique plongea dans son regard et l'agressa :

\- Alors comme ça le Pingouin a craché le morceau ? Le mot "amitié" ne signifie vraiment rien ici-bas.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Oswald, je ne savais même pas qu'il était sorti d'Arkham ! se défendit Jim.

Le visage de l'assaillant se fendit tout à coup en un sourire démoniaque qui ne manqua pas de donner des sueurs froides à l'inspecteur, qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à perdre la face devant quiconque. Ce même sourire lui rappela celui que lui avait fait le jeune scientifique lorsque Jim l'avait démasqué. Un sourire froid et pas rassurant du tout, celui qui reflétait le mauvais côté de Nygma.

\- Ne croyez pas être le seul homme ayant des familiarités avec le Pingouin, Jim Gordon.

\- Si tu en as, alors tu devrais savoir qu'il a horreur de ce surnom.

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Qu'il dit ! Il a beau l'avoir transformé depuis son statut de Roi de Gotham, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce nom le rabaissait autrefois et je suis sûr qu'il en garde plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons.

\- C'est comme ça que je l'aime, aujourd'hui. Il est redevenu puissant et doit le rester sinon cette ville le bouffera.

\- "Que je l'aime" ? C'est de lui avoir sauvé la vie qui t'a fait autant t'attacher à lui ou bien tu l'as toujours admiré ? Ou autre chose ? s'étonna Jim.

Rougissant plus sous l'effet de la surprise que de celui du froid lui pinçant les joues, Ed se mit à parler tout bas, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés :

\- Arrête de parler ! Arrête de parler, pauvre imbécile...

"Il te provoque. Ne te laisse pas avoir... toi qui est si naïf."

\- LA FERME !

\- Ed ? se méfia Jim.

Le plus jeune rouvrit les yeux et tenta d'articuler en regardant partout autour de lui :

\- Vous... vous dîtes n'avoir aucune nouvelle de lui ? Il se trouve que... moi non plus. Je suis inquiet, il est venu me voir après sa libération de l'asile mais j'ai été tellement... stupéfait dirai-je par son comportement que je l'ai presque mis dehors aussitôt. Étrangement, il ne m'en voulait même pas, il souriait et... il a tant changé. Mais depuis ce moment je n'ai jamais été aussi seul, je m'étais habitué à sa présence. J'ai réussi à lui remonter le moral suite à la mort de sa mère et à lui faire remonter la pente. Seulement, il était mon ami aussi.

\- Attends Ed ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "il a tant changé" ?

Le regard de ce dernier se fit aussi glacial que la neige avant que ne sortent ces paroles :

\- Par je ne sais quel honteux procédé, ils ont tellement torturé monsieur Cobblepot à Arkham qu'ils l'ont rendu gentil, inoffensif.

\- Gentil ? s'étonna Jim en fronçant les sourcils. "Peut-être a t-il joué la comédie pour être libéré... "

\- Loin de là ! En venant me voir, il a essayé de me faire avaler que la violence n'était pas la solution.

Ed grommela, perdit tout son sang froid et balança son arme au loin sans s'en rendre compte. Jim y vit une opportunité mais resta pourtant à son emplacement.

\- Il faut croire que je suis du genre à m'attacher à n'importe qui. Naïf, stupide et incapable d'arriver à quoi que ce soit avec une femme. Rectification, avec tout le monde.

Après un court silence, Jim se risqua à s'avancer de trois petits pas sans trop vouloir s'approcher d'un Ed survolté.

\- C'est l'opinion que tu as de toi ou celle que tu crois que les gens ont de toi ?

\- Tss-tss... le grand Jim Gordon me le demande. Ça crève les yeux, tout le monde me prend pour le scientifique tellement bizarre qu'il reste coincé dans sa bulle.

\- Je t'ai toujours respecté, Ed. Arrête de croire que ta vie sociale est un bide total et que tout le monde est contre toi, tu n'as jamais été seul.

Une longue pause survint, ne laissant retentir que les faibles piaillements d'oiseaux, le craquement de la neige sous leurs pas et les bruissements des branches et des feuilles. Ed baissa les yeux vers la tombe improvisée qu'il avait commencé à déterrer et sentit ses larmes partir toutes seules, celles-là même qui lui avaient échappées lorsqu'il avait étranglé Kristen. La douleur lui revint tout en se mélangeant aux changements survenus en lui ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais voulu d'un homme comme lui, un meurtrier qui sème la panique dans les lieux publics. De surcroît, un homme qui autrefois respectait la justice et travaillait dans le sens de son application.

Mais ce qu'il avait avoué à Jim, il le pensait. Qu'un monstre se cachait en chaque être humain et que lui ne regrettait nullement de s'être laissé dominer par son côté sombre. Il ne s'en était senti que plus libre et plus fort, au contraire. En revanche, cela l'avait davantage renfermé sur lui-même. Il était devenu paranoïaque et évitait d'imposer sa présence au reste du GCPD de peur de se trahir en sortant une de ses énigmes. Ce qui pouvait être douloureux : ne fréquenter personne, se sentir exclu et perdre définitivement l'estime de ceux qui lui sont le plus chers, aussi peu soient-ils.

Il s'enfonça dans ses pensées et se rendit à l'évidence, jamais il ne serait capable de faire un choix. Le bien ou le mal mais pas les deux, sinon il finirait sa vie à se couper en deux sans arrêt... et il ne pouvait pas choisir, cela allait finir par causer sa perte. Il continuerait donc de se voir partout, se parler tout seul et hurler contre son double quand ce dernier l'inciterait à tuer le premier venu. Il finirait par se détruire lui-même. Pourtant il lui en était reconnaissant, il était libre grâce à "lui" mais il voulait faire ses propres choix.

Un sentiment bizarre s'empara de lui lorsqu'il sentit l'inspecteur Gordon le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait même pas vu transpercer son espace personnel. Revenant très lentement à la réalité, il passa également les bras autour de l'homme qu'il avait pourtant piégé.

\- Je n'ai pas réellement voulu vous faire arrêter, Jim, mais vous creusiez tellement dans la mort de Kristen que j'ai voulu vous éloigner par tous les moyens, sanglota le plus jeune.

\- Mouai... tu as quand même essayé de me tuer. Tu as tué miss Kringle et Pinkney aussi, il faut faire quelque chose ! lui reprocha Jim.

\- Ça me fait du bien quand je l'entends. Il arrive que je puisse lui résister mais par moments je cède.

\- Tu cèdes à qui ou à quoi ?

Ed respira un grand coup et tenta de maîtriser ses larmes.

\- Moi !

Jim fronça les sourcils et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu te parles à toi même, c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Il entendit l'autre homme renifler et le sentit se crisper contre lui.

\- En fait oui mais... je le vois et je lui parle. Il est différent, méchant, pas timide et il m'encourage à faire le pire. C'est depuis que j'ai tué Tom Dougherty qu'il est apparu, en fait c'est comme si je me dédoublais.

\- Dougherty ? Et allez, encore un.

Pour éviter de l'énerver, Jim passa le sujet. Pour ce qu'il avait pu entendre dire sur ce flic...

\- Mais c'est toi, Ed. C'est juste ce qu'on peut qualifier de "mauvaise conscience".

Le scientifique confirma par un simple gémissement.

\- C'est vrai ! On a tous un monstre en nous mais il ne tient qu'à nous de ne pas le laisser sortir, ou alors de l'utiliser de la meilleure manière possible. Qu'avait-elle fait pour le faire ressortir ?

À ces mots, Ed se détacha enfin de l'homme qu'il admirait et sa respiration s'accéléra.

\- Rien, rien et rien. C'était un accident, lui n'était pas là. Je lui ai parlé du soir où j'ai tué Tom et je n'aurai pas du. Je voulais seulement qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre mais c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Elle s'est mise à me traiter de malade, de psychopathe et elle m'a giflé. Après elle a voulu s'en aller, elle allait sûrement me dénoncer. J'ai... voulu l'en empêcher en la plaquant contre le mur, sans me rendre compte que mon bras était trop serré sur sa gorge et qu'avec l'autre je l'empêchais de respirer.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Jim ne demande :

\- Tu es amoureux d'Oswald ? C'est ce que tu insinuais tout à l'heure, en tout cas.

Ed recula la tête, étonné par la question.

\- Euh... non ! En fait, quand j'ai commencé à devenir dépendant de lui, j'ai fini par le trouver attirant, désirable, irrésistible. Ce genre de choses que les gens ressentent par instinct... et un soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je l'ai embrassé. Mais ce n'était rien... une simple pulsion, j'imagine que c'était à force de ne côtoyer que lui.

Jim ouvrit de gros yeux et eut un sourire plein de malice. Quant à Nygma, il éclata de ce rire bien à lui avant de continuer :

\- Vous auriez vu sa tête, le pauvre. Heureusement qu'il ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur, il a eu plutôt peur qu'autre chose et j'ai mis du temps à le rassurer sur l'innocence de mon geste. Mais je me suis rendu compte au fil des jours que c'était platonique et ça ne remplace pas ce que j'ai autrefois ressenti pour un autre.

Il s'arrêta net et ouvrit grand la bouche en analysant tout ce qu'il venait de déballer.

\- "Un autre ?" répéta Jim avec un petit sourire.

Ed lui lança un regard noir et le policier tenta de le rassurer sur sa réaction.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est bien justement, pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé avec cette personne quand tu pensais ne pas pouvoir réussir avec miss Kringle?

\- Tout aurait été contre moi.

\- Tu avais peur de l'image que les autres auraient eu de toi ?

\- Carrément pas, Jim ! À quoi bon, j'ai déjà une réputation. Celle d'un casse-pied qui ne peut pas sortir une phrase sans une de ses énigmes ultra chiantes, ou alors celle de l'incapable qui drague misérablement l'employée des archives en espérant la convaincre qu'il n'a rien de bizarre.

Jim n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il était totalement passé à côté du fait que le jeune homme avait une si piètre opinion de lui-même alors qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était de sa faute à lui et à tous les autres. Ils le rembarraient sans arrêt, certains se moquaient ou d'autres encore le bousculaient ou lui parlaient froidement. Bullock et Flass en étaient les exemples types et encore... Bullock avait compris que le jeune homme pouvait avoir ses limites le jour où Ed, à la morgue, avait froidement considéré son insulte en écrasant une rose gelée au creux de sa main.

Au moment même, la réalité ainsi que son bon sens lui revinrent de plein fouet.

\- Ed, je dois te conduire au commissariat maintenant. Alors je t'en prie, laisse-toi faire sans protester.

Un rire démentiel prit soudain l'expert scientifique du GCPD et il sortit un cran d'arrêt de la poche de son pantalon.

\- Je suis désolé inspecteur mais avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je ne me laisserai pas arrêter. Je n'irai ni en prison ni à Arkham, je préfère encore mourir et si pour ça je dois vous affronter pour que cela doive se faire, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Ed, ne fais pas ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal, l'avertit Jim en tendant un bras conciliant vers lui.

Hésitant, Ed lui lança de nouveau son regard menaçant et conclut :

\- Il le faudra bien sinon ce sera moi.

Ed eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Gordon hurler son nom quand il se précipita sur lui. Jim para le premier coup facilement, étant sportif et habitué aux corps-à-corps. Il abandonna l'idée d'employer la douceur devant la détermination de l'homme à lunettes et lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac après avoir envoyé le couteau plus loin. Il avait bien remarqué que la volonté de son adversaire de s'en servir n'était que pure feinte. Nygma le provoquait dans l'unique but de se faire tuer mais Jim n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à une telle demande, malgré la promptitude du scientifique à vouloir en finir. Quand il réalisa la passivité de James, il s'énerva et bien qu'épuisé contrairement au blond, il le plaqua contre un arbre. Jim se cogna durement la colonne vertébrale contre le bout d'une grosse branche tordue et grimaça de douleur. Ed pleurait à nouveau mais en profita, estimant ne pas avoir d'autre alternative. Il appuya son coude sur la gorge de Gordon et serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Ses larmes se transformèrent en flot devant cette impression de déjà-vu. La vision de l'inspecteur se troubla mais il trouva encore la force d'asséner un violent coup dans le ventre de son ami et un coup de pied sur le genou. Ed ne plia pas pour autant.

\- Pardon Jim, sanglota t-il.

\- NOOOON ! hurla une voix familière.

Ed desserra par réflexe la prise sur Jim tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, ce cri ayant résonné dans ses tympans. Le décors moins flou autour de lui et les joues rougies, Gordon tourna la tête vers la source du cri et vit une silhouette sombre et boitillante qui s'approchait d'eux le plus vite possible. Un homme, Oswald !

\- JIM ! Ed, lâchez-le tout de suite ! ordonna t-il.

Il arriva à leur côtés. Ed n'obéit pas et malgré l'effort effectué par le Pingouin pour le faire physiquement lâcher prise, le jeune homme avait plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'air. Oswald se saisit de l'arme jetée par Nygma et vida le chargeur en l'air, faisant enfin réduire sa force à Ed, que Jim repoussa en reprenant bruyamment sa respiration. Nygma finit par reculer et n'osa plus regarder personne, tentant de calmer ses larmes glacées. Oswald, apparemment bien énervé, vint se placer entre eux et les regarda tour à tour.

\- Ça y est, c'est fini ?

Il n'avait jamais eu l'air d'être de si mauvaise humeur, en dehors des moments où un malheureux osait prononcer le nom de Galavan et finissait tabassé. Ed leur tourna le dos et partit s'asseoir à quelques mètres sur un tronc d'arbre abattu pendant que Jim reprenait sa respiration. L'homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda gentiment, posa une main sur son épaule et afficha un air désolé.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Grâce à toi, oui...

\- S'il vous plait Jim, acceptez de passer l'éponge, au moins rien que cette fois ! demanda Oswald.

Ayant assez récupéré à son goût, Gordon rétorqua :

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je dois l'arrêter, il a tué des gens.

\- Moi aussi ! rit Oswald.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'estime pour lui, ça je le sais. Pour ton information, moi aussi mais...

Il toussa bruyamment avant de se reprendre.

\- Dix secondes de plus et l'éponge aurait été pleine de sang, tu me suis ?

Acquiesçant, Oswald insista quand même.

\- Je lui dois bien ça. Il m'a sauvé la vie et puis vous êtes les deux seuls vrais amis que j'ai. D'ailleurs vous avez également commis des erreurs, monsieur l'inspecteur. Jamais je ne vous dénoncerai, évidemment mais je veux juste que vous preniez conscience que cet homme est comme vous et moi. Nous avons des poids sur la conscience, accidents ou non. Je n'en reviens pas de parler comme ça, on dirait un flic.

\- Mais Oswald, il est devenu dingue...

Le Pingouin eut un petit rire étouffé et lança :

\- On a tous un côté un peu cinglé Jim, ne dîtes pas le contraire.

Puis il se pencha très près de James et chuchota :

\- Croyez-moi, il ne vous aurait pas tué.

\- J'ai des doutes là-dessus, je suffoquais et je ne voyais plus rien. Tu sais comme moi ce que le désespoir peut nous pousser à faire.

L'inspecteur prit un moment pour réfléchir. Ed le provoquant pour qu'il ne mette fin à ses jours, leur amitié ne disparaissant pas pour autant, et l'apparition du "troisième larron". Il se retrouvait coincé avec deux tueurs qu'il s'efforçait inconsciemment de protéger de la police. Pourtant une chose le frappa. Il se sentit bien en cet instant car ils avaient tous les trois tellement en commun... Jim avait perdu Lee, Oswald avait vu sa mère mourir dans ses bras et Ed avait tué la femme qu'il aimait par maladresse. Ils étaient tous au fond du trou. James laissa du temps à Ed et s'adressa à l'une des rares personnes capables de le comprendre.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, Oswald. Je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi à Arkham, mais nous n'étions pas seuls et les gardes...

Cobblepot lui ordonna de garder le silence sur ce sujet d'un geste du bras et lui sourit.

\- De toute façon, vous n'auriez pas pu y faire grand chose. Et puis il faut croire que les médecins de l'asile sont plus malades que leurs patients puisqu'ils les relâchent dans la nature.

Il éclata de rire et continua :

\- Si je n'avais pas été libéré ce jour-là, je n'aurai jamais rencontré mon père sur la tombe de ma mère.

Jim, stupéfait, crut avoir mal entendu.

\- Ton père ? Pour de vrai ?

James posa les mains derrière sa tête et s'emballa tellement l'information était de taille. Pourtant la joie de son ami s'estompa et laissa place à de fines larmes qui défilèrent sous ses yeux. Le policier ne sut pas comment réagir, était-ce par sa faute ?

\- Oswsald, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause de moi ?

Comme seule réponse, le Pingouin lui fit "non" de la tête et le serra très fort dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Jim haussa grandement les sourcils.

 **Pov Jim**

Hé ben ça par exemple... c'est la soirée des câlins, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Maintenant je redoute de lui en demander plus de peur d'aggraver la situation. D'abord Ed et maintenant Oswald, si je ne savais pas contrôler mes émotions, ils me feraient pleurer ces deux-là. Ils sont mignons, ils ressemblent à deux enfants lorsqu'il pleurent. D'un côté, ils sont jeunes et... outch Oswald me serre trop fort, j'étouffe.

 **Fin pov**

Jim tapota doucement le dos du brun qui avait cessé de larmoyer et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, tu veux ?

Après un reniflement, le Pingouin répondit enfin :

\- Ils ont tué mon père rien que pour lui voler son héritage.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et son corps trembla, Jim semblait revivre la même scène qu'avec Ed.

\- Qui a tué ton père, Oswald ? s'élança t-il prudemment.

\- Il était innocent, Jim. C'était un homme bon, il a même pardonné tous mes actes quand je lui ai avoués. Il a aussi dit que mes problèmes... mon comportement violent provenait de son père à lui, que c'était de famille. Je n'ai pu vivre avec lui que quelques jours. Il était gravement malade et cette foutue mégère de Grace, ma belle-mère, elle truquait ses médicaments. Elle et ses deux sales gamins l'ont empoisonné, ils ont versé une sorte de liquide acide dans son verre, un verre qui m'était destiné. Ils avaient prévu de se débarrasser de moi parce que mon père voulait que tout me revienne. Il était tellement gentil, Jim.

Malgré son précédant accès de fureur, l'expert scientifique avait tendu l'oreille vers le récit de son ami. Il afficha une mine compatissante, lui qui pensait avoir atteint le summum du chagrin. Jim sentit le brun s'écarter et vit son visage s'assainir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Souhaitant amener un peu de gaieté dans leur conversation, il demanda à Oswald avec un petit sourire :

\- Alors, c'est vrai que tu es devenu gentil depuis que tu es sorti d'Arkham ?

Oswald fit la grimace avant de suivre son exemple, suivi peu après par Ed qui s'était approché d'eux, les mains dans les poches.

\- Oui, on peut le dire. Ils m'ont torturé à Arkham, plusieurs autres patients aussi d'ailleurs. Leur méthode était surtout la torture psychologique, ils nous faisait voir des choses horribles et non réelles. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comment ça a pu me changer mais je peux les remercier. Je suis sorti, je vous ai retrouvé tous les deux, j'ai connu mon père et tout ça grâce à eux.

\- Pardon de vous avoir chassé de chez moi, Oswald ! s'empressa Ed.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez du être choqué, non ? demanda le Pingouin.

Sous le regard intéressé de l'inspecteur, son ami avoua :

\- Si j'ai été choqué ? Je n'aurai jamais imaginé voir ça un jour, c'était étonnant disons... et amusant en un sens. J'aurai au moins pu vous proposer de prendre une douche pour vous débarrasser de toutes ces plumes.

À ces mots, les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent et Jim sourit en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec des plumes ? demanda t-il.

\- Très bonne question qu'il faudrait poser à Gilzean et...

Le regard d'Oswald s'assombrit tout à coup, faisant taire les autres par simple prudence.

\- ... la pétasse, je l'avais oubliée.

Surpris, Ed en avait perdu la voix au moment d'ouvrir la bouche et toussa.

\- Et il est où le gentil Oswald ? demanda Gordon.

\- Oh je vous en prie, Jim. Vous croyez que les assassins de mon père allaient s'en tirer comme ça ? Il a mis les voiles à ce moment-là.

Jim râla en triturant ses oreilles gelées.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas aussi te mettre à parler de toi à la troisième personne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hum... je vous entends ! souffla Ed.

\- Bon alors, de quelle pét... femme tu parlais ?

\- Tabitha Galavan ! C'est elle qui a poignardé ma mère dans le dos.

\- Dans le dos, c'est bien lâche.

\- Tu veux qu'on reparle du pied de biche, Ed ?

Le regard mauvais du scientifique revint au galop et Jim tourna vite les yeux vers Oswald avant de continuer :

\- Tu peux me dire à quoi était due cette fixette sur Galavan alors que la responsable était en fait sa sœur ?

\- Parce que c'est lui qui tirait les ficelles, elle avait à moitié peur de lui.

Puis il poursuit après une tape sur l'épaule de Jim :

\- C'est une soumise et puis de toute façon on a eu le frère et il ne nous manque plus que la sœur.

\- "On a eu" ? demanda Ed en les observant tous les deux.

\- Euh... moi et mes hommes ! rectifia le brun.

Pirouette ratée ! Ed n'y crut pas une seconde et commença à sourire en regardant Jim qui parut surpris de son sourire.

\- Alors tu...

\- Je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas au courant, inspecteur. Mais bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous ne m'écoutez pas...

\- Ed, arrête !

Cobblepot observa leur échange avait cette mine enfantine typique de lui. Il préférait les voir se parler comme ça, de manière normale.

Ils sentirent tout à coup le froid se renforcer suite au passage d'un gros coup de vent sur leurs visages. Les voitures étant trop loin, Oswald leur proposa de se rendre à la caravane miteuse qui lui avait servi d'abri avant sa convalescence chez Ed. D'abord réticent, Jim sentit sa jambe lui peser et finit par accepter malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'Oswald essaierait encore de le convaincre d'oublier les actes du plus jeune. Dans un silence de mort, ils y parvinrent enfin au bout d'un quart d'heure. Il y avait toujours cette lampe allumée à l'intérieur sans aucune personne dedans, comme si elle avait été abandonnée il y a quelques jours. Elle était étrangement grande vue de l'intérieure et pour un véhicule semblant abandonné, la lumière de la lampe semblait ne jamais s'épuiser.

Dès les premiers moments, des signes de fatigue apparurent sur le visage de Ed bien qu'il tentait de les masquer. Après un long débat sur le fait de savoir s'il y céderait ou non, Oswald prit le dessus et finit par le coucher sur le canapé, Jim tentant de recouvrir son corps fin et frigorifié. Ed dut même grogner "qu'il n'était pas un gosse". Les deux autres hommes s'installèrent sur la vieille banquette à l'opposé de la caravane et Jim fixa son regard sur la clarté de la lampe.

\- Oswald, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, mon ami.

Le policier sembla hésiter et réfléchit un long instant avant que les mots ne sortent enfin de sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait quand Ed t'a... embrassé ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

Rougissant tout de suite, Oswald pinça les lèvres en maugréant tout bas en direction du scientifique toujours endormi. Pour se défendre, il se retourna vers Jim en ricanant avant de lui jeter au visage :

\- Sûrement pas la même chose qu'il a du ressentir en vous imaginant à ma place.

Estomaqué, Jim rit un peu trop fort ce qui fit réagir le jeune enfoui dans son sommeil.

\- Attends là, tu plaisantes ?

\- Moi, plaisanter ? Jim, je ne suis pas Victor Zsasz. Je crois qu'il vous aime. Non... à la réflexion, j'en suis sûr. Finalement, il ne vous a pas tué...

\- Parce que tu es arrivé à temps. À ce propos, merci.

\- N'en parlons plus, mon ami. Je disais donc : pendant qu'il me gardait chez lui comme une seconde maman, il me parlait souvent de vous et sous toutes les coutures. Son admiration pour vous, son mal quand vous avez été affecté à Arkham et ces derniers temps, il était tellement renfermé voir changé que je savais que quelque chose clochait. Il n'a plus parlé de vous du jour au lendemain. Évidemment, entre temps j'ai été interné mais j'ai fini par apprendre votre arrestation en sortant. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à avaler le fait qu'il en soit responsable.

\- Oui bon il parle beaucoup de moi, ça ne veut rien dire...

Le Pingouin soupira et regarda le plafond en hochant la tête.

\- Pauvre Jim Gordon ! Vous ne voyez décidément que ce que vous choisissez de voir, c'est triste.

Jim n'était pas contre l'homosexualité même s'il s'était mis en colère lors des aveux de son ex-compagne. C'était juste une question de confidences et de confiance avant tout pour l'harmonie du couple. Pourtant il s'était fait une raison en apprenant que Barbara et Renee Montoya n'avaient pas eu qu'une simple aventure sans lendemain. "L'amour n'a pas de sexe apparemment" se répétait-il sans arrêt depuis ce jour, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question autrefois. Il se surprit même au fil du temps à observer différemment tel ou tel homme qu'il trouvait tout à coup à son goût, chose dont il avait été assez gêné au départ. Ed, Oswald, même Jerome... il avait fini par ne plus regarder les personnes dans les yeux en s'adressant à elles.

\- Oui mais...

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir pleinement conscience. C'est le foutoir dans sa tête, comme dans la nôtre à tous à vrai dire ! dit le brun.

Ils continuèrent de bavasser durant le long sommeil du scientifique qui grelottait sous la fine couverture et au bout d'une heure presque entière, Oswald vit Ed commencer à se réveiller et sortit son portable avant de l'exhiber devant Jim.

\- Je dois appeler mon "taxi".

Jim lui envoya un signe de tête et le regarda sortir en lui trouvant bien du courage d'affronter un temps pareil. Il porta à la suite son regard sur le plus jeune, pris d'une soudaine envie de se tenir contre lui le temps qu'il ne se réveille complètement.

\- Alors, Ed !

\- ...

Il s'avança vers lui et se pencha au-dessus du canapé.

\- Tu permets que je vérifie quelque chose ?

Encore dans les vapes, Nygma ouvrit seulement les yeux.

\- Faites donc ! Au point où j'en suis, je ne sens pas ma journée s'améliorer.

Ed eut à peine le temps de se réveiller que Jim posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser léger et innocent juste pour vérifier, et il eut sa réponse assez vite quand Nygma attira sa nuque à lui et l'embrassa plus fort en promenant ses mains sur son abdomen. Sa relation avec Kristen l'avait complètement sorti de sa coquille et Jim n'hésita pas à lui montrer que cela lui plaisait en lui rendant ses caresses. "Alors le Pingouin disait vrai" pensa Jim. Par la même occasion, il réalisa pourquoi il ne dénoncerait jamais Ed même s'il le voulait. Ce grand enfant, malgré le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait, était sa deuxième moitié. Il le complétait totalement en cet instant inoubliable même si leur fragile idylle était aussi dangereuse que celle de Barbara et Renée, qui s'étaient mutuellement enfoncées dans les addictions. Ed se sépara de lui, ses cheveux sur le côté faisant craquer Jim depuis qu'il avait changé de coiffure. Il lui toucha doucement et savoura ses yeux d'enfant.

\- Peut-être que si, finalement.

Le seul qui leur en voulut de se faire plaisir fut Oswald, qui dut rester plus longtemps sous le froid en espérant que les choses ne se réchauffent pas trop pour eux. Un seul coup de fil à passer à Gabe et il se retrouvait condamné au froid. Il décida d'envoyer un petit message en attendant.

 _"Jim ! Finissez-en au plus vite avec Ed. Je me caille, dehors."_

 **Fin.**


End file.
